Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii
Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii (ハーヴェイ・モイセイェヴィチ・ヴォロダールスキー, Hāvei Moiseyevichi Vorodārusukī; Харвей Моисеевич Володарский) is a character in the video game No More Heroes. He is a Russian assassin and stage magician who gives shows for large audiences; his age is unknown. He is ranked fourth in the United Assassins Association. Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii is voiced by James Horan. Appearance And Personality Harvey has shoulder length black hair, and wears a black and blue magician outfit with a mask. Harvey, like most performers is outgoing and confident. He acts like his ranking battle with Travis is one of his performances, despite Sylvia being the only one on the audience. His reaction upon being blinded by Travis suggests he has a fear of the dark. Story Sylvia Christel and Travis Touchdown attend one of Volodarskii's performances, where he selects Touchdown from the audience to assist him onstage. A brief conversation between the two reveals for the first time during the game that Touchdown's parents are dead. Volodarrskii's assistants restrain a willing Touchdown under a large circular saw in an attempt to kill him before the Ranking Battle, but Touchdown manages to escape the trap. Volodarrskii fights using two beam kodachi, the Magic Double Saber, as well as several of his magic tricks, which include teleportation, summoning of doves, the ability to turn the stage upside down and also to restrain Touchdown in a booby trapped box in which he has to escape. In the end, Volodarrskii is blinded when Touchdown throws his beam katana across his eyes, after which his own associates restrain him and he is sliced in half vertically by the same saw that was used against Touchdown earlier in the night. Trading cards Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii appears on two trading cards in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes. These are Trading Card No. 73 and Trading Card No. 142. Quotes "Ladies and gentlemen, and all killers out there! Welcome to Harvey Volodarrskii's Magic Freak Show of the Century! It'll be a killer night, so let's get started! It's show time!" "Quiet, quiet please! What do you know? It's already time for the last program. But you know, today is a special day. And you ladies and gentlemen, are lucky. So lucky that you might even get lucky." "Hold on to your hopes and don't give up, my nasty little boy!" "So you came to enjoy the show?" "Last show? Did I hear you right?" "I hope you aren't being serious. That would be a pity. We still have the main event to unveil." "On to the grand finale. Now this is entertainment!" "It's killing time!" Trivia * Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii bears a resemblance to real-life magician Criss Angel. * His mask that covers half of his face is likely a throwback to The Phantom of the Opera. * If Travis clashes weapons with him for too long, Harvey may "magically" turn Travis' beam Katana into an object that appears like a heart shaped magic rod from series like Sailor Moon. Travis will be unable to fight back until this effect wears off. Category:Assassins Category:Bosses in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes Category:Males Category:Performers Category:United Assassins Association